Sisters Are Forever
by Iamthewolf
Summary: Gia Moran has secret little and older sisters. Emily has more than one older sister. What happens when Megaforce and samurai unite as one team to defeat a new evil? Will it work out? Pairings: Troy/Gia, Jayden/Emily, Noah/Emma, Kevin/Mia, Antonio/Lauren. R & R!
1. The New Evil

Summary: Gia Moran has secret little and older sisters. Emily has more than one older sister. What happens when Megaforce and Samurai unite as one team to defeat a new evil? Will it work out?! Pairings: Troy/Gia, Jayden/Emily, Noah/Emma, Kevin/Mia, Antonio/Lauren. R &R!

Well hello fellow writers! It seems as if I had fallen off the end of the earth, but I am back! For a short notice…

It seems as if in my other power rangers samurai stories Emily had a surname, Johnson! Well that has changed…it is now Moran! Eh? Eh?

I started to write this brand new fanfic because the idea was fantastico! You see what I did there?!

Anyways, I hope you guys like this! R & R!

This will be a long chapter!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1: The New Evil**

_In Harwood County, New York…_

"You're going down!" Troy yelled, as the Megaforce rangers ran for the Action Commander.

"We'll see about that! I have a feeling going up my spine that _one_ of you got a devious little secret!" The action Commander exclaimed, chuckling. Troy smirked.

"Let's do it guys!" Everyone nodded. Everyone else then had pulled out their pirate morphers.

"SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!"

Noah and Troy where the first ones to get to the Action Commander. Troy and Noah tried to slash the Action Commander down with their Mega-Sabers, but the action commander blocked the strike with his forearms, and kicked the red and blue rangers away. Jake came in right behind them, shooting wildy with his mega-blasters.

"You rangers are sure are really weak for that 'earth's defenders never surrender'!" the action Commander mocked, laughing, but got clawed in the back and shot at his chest when he got stumbled forward. As then he noticed he was getting attacked by the yellow and pink rangers.

"You stop messing with our motto!" Emma exclaimed, as she kept shooting towards the Action Commander, which it hit him straight in the chest, but for some odd reason, now it didn't affect him at all. He snickered evilly, as he threw a fireball bomb towards Emma.

"Watch out!" Noah exclaimed, as he noticed when the Action Commander threw his bomb towards Emma. He stepped in her way right on time, as he then got de-morphed from the action.

"Noah!" Everyone shouted, as he got knocked out. Emma de-morphed and pulled him towards her lap. Troy, Jake and Gia ran to her aid. Troy and Jake growled in anger.

"How dare you mess with our blue ranger!" Jake shouted, both boys looked at each other, and ran full speed towards the Action commander. Emma was trying to wake up Noah, while Gia was still morphed and watched the fight, her Mega-blaster pointing straight at the action Commander.

"Guys! Be careful!" Gia yelled over to them, but they didn't listen. "Man they are a pain in my ass sometimes."

The action Commander snickered evilly, as it threw two more fireball bombs towards Troy and Jake, as both boys tried to dodge, but it was too late, as they got swept into the bombs, and got pushed back to the girls and a knocked out Noah. Both, surprisingly Noah woken up, as all three groan in pain. Gia growled in anger.

"How dare you! Emma let's switch keys!" Gia commanded, as she grabbed Emma's arm and both girls ran straight for the Action Commander. Meanwhile, Emma morphed into her suit and both girls pulled out their Megaforce ranger keys.

"Megaforce Yellow!"

"Megaforce Pink!"

As then, both girls got morphed into their old megaforce suits, and pulled out their primary weapons.

"Tiger Claw!"

"Phoenix Shot!"

Both girls finally got to the Action Commander. He snickered once again.

"Just the ranger I am looking for!" The action Commander hissed, as he grabbed Emma's arm, and was planning to rip her away for good, but she shot at his stomach, causing him to release her arm. Gia charged right in, and clawed straight at his chest with her Tiger Claw, but it never worked, as he grabbed her arm this time, and twisted it behind her back. She winced.

"Gia!" Emma shouted, as she charged in to attack the action commander, and get her best friend released. The action commander, shot another fireball towards Emma, causing her to de-morph like the others, and crash into an almost full-recover Noah. Troy, Jake, and Noah helped Emma back up and was about to morph and get their yellow ranger back, before the action commander stopped them by pulling on Gia's arm back further causing Gia to scream in pain.

"GIA!" Troy yelled, as he stepped forward, clearly worried for a girl he just realized he had feelings for. The action commander pulled back even harder.

"Come any closer Red ranger, and she is toast!" the action commander threatened, and Gia had finally re-formed to her original ranger form.

"Let me down!" Gia demanded, trying to break free, but it was no use.

"There's something going on and I bet it is with your precious little yellow ranger!" The action Commander explained, and everyone looked at each other in complete confusion. Gia's eyes widened, knowing what the action Commander was gonna say.

Her one secret. Her one secret that she wanted to keep a secret. Which was probably the only secret that _was_ gonna come out to her friends. She can't tell them. If she won't….then the action commander will. So it was settled she was gonna tell her secret. Nope. It is never gonna happen.

"Don't listen to him! I'm fine! Just morph and get me out of this hell hole!" Gia gasped, as she then got levitated from her state, causing more pain to wince through her body. Troy clutched his fists together.

"Let her down! You don't know nothing about Gia!" Emma yelled, desperately wanting to rescue her best friend.

"It's not before a matter of time when I let her little secret out…" The action commander winced, as then he tightened his grip on her shoulder, and finally Gia gotten de-morphed, making the rangers see her painful stricken face.

"Gia! Hold on! We'll rescue you!" Jake pleaded, as he morphed and ran straight for the action Commander.

"Jake! No!" Troy, Emma, Noah and actually Gia, yelled. The action commander blew another fireball bomb causing Jake to fall back where he was, again de-morphed.

"That went well…" Jake coughed. Emma and Noah helped him up back to his feet.

"What secret!?" Troy shouted over to the action commander, his face blank but with anger. Gia's spine felt as if ice poured down her back. Oh no.

"Your precious yellow ranger is not an only child!" The action commander let out, causing the rangers to gasp. Gia felt as if her whole body went numb. They can't know about Emily…not even Serena either. They just can't...especially Troy. Emma knew only partial, that Gia wasn't an only child, but she didn't know that her youngest sister was also a yellow ranger. That the fact her oldest was getting ill, but Gia knew Serena was getting better. Gia couldn't tell them. Even if that means if taking her life for it was the choice.

"You get your hands off of her!" a voice yelled, causing everyone to look to their right. Gia felt as sign of an escape, when finally a silver ranger came into view. "Get your hands off of her!" Orion yelled, slashing the action Commander, causing him to release Gia. Gia fell on her stomach, and she coughed violently.

"ORION! GIA!" Troy, Noah, Jake, and Emma exclaimed clearly happy to see that their Newcomer arrived. Troy and Emma ran to Gia's aid. Orion sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go get him. You guys take care of Gia." Orion ordered, as everyone nodded. Orion then ran after the Action Commander.

Gia finally had air, as Troy and Emma carefully helped Gia to her feet.

"Gia…thank god you are alright!" Troy exclaimed, as he engulfed her into a huge bear hug. Emma hugged from the back. Jake and Noah smiled.

"By the way…Gia what did he mean by you had a secret?" Noah asked her. Gia gulped nervously. Damn it. She had to tell them.

Gia hesitated and crossed her arms over her chest. "That I am not an only child…"Gia let her, her voice cracking. Troy sighed.

"Gia we already know that. You have a secret sibling?" Gia shook her head, causing the others to think in confusion.

"Not just a secret sibling. Two actually." Gia answered timidly, and everyone gasped in astonishment. Emma looked at her quizzically.

"Gia…what do you mean…?"

"I have a younger sister and an older sister. Emily Moran and Serena Moran. But Emily…she's more than my youngest sister…"Gia said, her head low. Jake gulped.

"What do you mean by that?" Gia looked up at her friends.

"Emily is the yellow Samurai ranger."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In Chicago…_

"Stop right there, Nighlock!" Jayden exclaimed, as the samurai rangers reached the Nighlock, before destroying any else.

It only chuckled. "Look who it is! It's the weak samurai rangers! I have a tension through my gut that one of you has a secret!" The nighlock snickered evilly. Jayden and Emily's spines stiffened up.

'_It can't possibly be about the Sealing Symbol…then what is it? The rangers already know about Lauren.' _Jayden thought.

'_He can't possibly by talking about Gia! I can't let the others know about her…_' Emily thought.

"Well we don't care about our team mates secrets! If they are personal, who cares! We don't barge in on their secrets!" Mike yelled at the nighlock. Jayden and Emily gulped nervously.

"Ready?" Jayden asked his team mates, still looking at the nighlock. The rest nodded.

"Ready!"

"Go Go Samurai!" The rangers yelled in unison. "Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" Antonio yelled.

"Red Ranger, Ready!"

"Blue Ranger, Ready!"

"Green Ranger, Ready!"

"Yellow Ranger, Ready!"

"Pink Ranger, Ready!"

"Gold Ranger, Ready!"

The rangers got engulfed into their suits, and ran after the Nighlock. The nighlock only chuckled, when Kevin and Mike ran in, with Kevin with his Hydro Bow, and Mike with his forest spear.

"Hydro Arrow attack!"

"Forest Vortex!"

The nighlock lazily blocked the attacks from Kevin and Mike, and both rangers ran in, the nighlock only dodged their attacks, and punched them in their backs, causing them to clash with each other, and fall away from the rest.

"Kevin! Mike!" Mia exclaimed, looking over at Kevin and Mike, mostly Kevin though. "Emily, you with me?" The small blonde smiled deviously under her yellow helmet.

"Let's get this creep!" Emily agreed, as both pulled out their morphers. Mia had her sky fan, and Emily had her earth slicer. Nighlock yawned, but when he saw that Mia and Emily came running in, he laughed evilly.

"Just the ranger I am looking for." He muttered evilly. Mia tried to attack the Nighlock with her sky fan, but it only made it worse, when the Nighlock grabbed the sky fan, and threw Mia in the air.

"MIA!" the samurai rangers called out. Kevin jumped up, and caught her bridal style.

Mia was _so_ glad that she had her helmet, because she was blushing crazily.

"You alright?" Kevin asked, clearly not wanting to let the pink ranger go. Mia tried her best to keep her voice.

"I-Im fine." Mia responded, and Kevin lightly let her go. Nighlock turned back to Emily, and slashed her down with his hand. Jayden growled in anger.

"Don't you touch her!" Jayden shouted, as he ran straight for the nighlock, his fire smasher in hand. Antonio was just so flabbergasted with all of these catching, flying, growling, and yelling.

"Wait! Hold on Amigo!" Antonio called out, his barracuda blade in his hand, and running after his best friend. Jayden just ignored him and his full attention was on getting Emily out of there. He didn't know what overtook him, but he knew he needed to save her. Besides she is just a regular team mate to be saved…Right? Right?!

Jayden got a strike on the nighlock's chest, as he stumbled back, and Jayden kneeled by Emily.

"You alright…Em?" Jayden asked, his voice cracking a little bit. Emily was glad her helmet was covering her face, because she was blushing like crazy.

"Yes, thanks Jay." Emily responded back, then jumped when Antonio was on her other side.

"Let's go guys!" Antonio exclaimed as he ran after the Nighlock.

"You pathetic rangers will get it this time! You won't ruin my chance of exposing your pathetic little yellow ranger's secret!" The nighlock growled angrily. Emily stopped running, causing Jayden to run into her.

"Emily! We got to fight! Don't let the Nighlock get into your head!" Jayden advised, his hand on her shoulder.

Emily just ignored his comment. The nighlock can't _possibly _no Emily's secret…can he? He can't possibly know about Gia! Gia was gone and far away across the country, but how does he know it?! Emily could remember when she and Gia made a promise...

_Flashback…_

"_Emily, we must promise each other that we don't tell anyone that we are related." Emily's older sister, Gia Moran said, her hand on the small 11-year-old's shoulder, Emily Moran. Emily's face was filled with tears._

"_Gia…I don't want you to go with dad…I need you to stay here! So I, you and Serena can stay as the three Moran sisters!" Emily pleaded, her hand clutching Gia's hand as hard as she could. Another 12-year-old blonde girl came over and wrapped her arm around Emily's small shoulders._

"_Emily…Gia and I made a promise to always keep you safe. Right Gia?" Serena asked, giving a devious glare towards Gia. Gia smiled back deviously._

"_Oh yes, Serena. But Emily…we both know I am destined to be at with dad to become a ranger when I am older. You have to stay here with Serena, when if her sickness worsens that means you have to take her spot as the Yellow Samurai ranger. Remember, we always will be sisters." Gia explained softly, leaning down a bit to reach with Emily's eye level. Emily couldn't help it, as she engulfed her older sister in a hug, and Gia pulled Serena into it, even though Serena whined. After a couple of seconds, the three girls giggled and laughed._

_HONK!_

"_GIA! Come on! The plane will be leaving in an half an hour!" Mr. Moran yelled, causing the three sister's hug to break. Gia sighed as she looked into Emily and Serena's eyes._

"_I love you guys. Sisters are forever." Gia explained, as she gave Serena and Emily a huge bear hug she could manage, as she then grabbed her yellow stuffed Tiger, and her yellow suitcase, and ran out to the car. _

_Serena sighed as she still had her arm over Emily's shoulder. The car rolled out of the driveway and Gia waved from the window, and smiling huge over at her two sisters. Finally, the car was out of sight. Emily and Serena waved to their sister. Emily couldn't manage it any longer as she turned towards Serena and bawled as hard as she could. Three words had invaded little Emily's mind to the hilt._

"_Sisters are Forever."_

_End of Flashback…_

Emily shook the thought of her head, as she nodded and both ran after the nighlock. "Let's do it." Both rangers ran straight for the nighlock.

Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Antonio where already fighting the nighlock, but they were having a seriously tough time. The nighlock got frustrated, as he then grabbed Kevin and Mia's feet when they tried to kick him, as he then threw them into the air, as both plummeted into each other, and both de-morphing. Both groaned numerously. Mike and Antonio decided to team-up.

"Don't you dare hurt them again you stupid creep!" Mike exclaimed, trying to land a hit at the Nighlock with his forest spear, while Antonio was going to sneak up and land a hard hit on the Nighlock, hopefully enough to get Emily and Jayden to get him done and out.

"You rangers are seriously weak!" the nighlock mocked, as he then grabbed Mike's spear, and he threw it towards Antonio, as both de-morphed and got rolled towards a groaning Mia and Kevin, but both tried to help the green and Gold rangers to get up.

"You are done!" Emily exclaimed, as she then charged straight for the nighlock, throwing her earth slicer towards him, hoping to get the Nighlock's attention away from her friends.

Nighlock snickered. "Finally the ranger I am looking for!"

He caught the earth slicer with ease, as he then threw it towards Emily, causing Emily to fall right in front of him, and the nighlock grabbed her by her neck, and pulled her up. The others gasped.

"EMILY!"

"GUYS!" Emily wheezed, trying to break free, but the nighlock only tightened.

"It's time to make my statement! Your yellow ranger has more than one older sister!" the nighlock yeled over to the samurai rangers.

"What is he talking about?" Mike asked his friends. Mia was astonished.

"Emily has another sibling rather than Serena…"Mia responded. By this time, Emily gotten de-morphed from the tightened grip of the nighlock.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice screamed, causing the rangers, even the nighlock to flinch, to reveal Jayden as he was furious. He then slammed his fire smasher straight at the Nighlock's chest causing him to fly away from them, releasing Emily by accident. Emily gotten released as she got plummeted to the ground on her stomach. Everyone ran to her aid, as Jayden De-morphed.

"Emily!" Mia explained worriedly, as she gently helped Emily to her feet. Emily coughed. She smiled generously towards Jayden. Jayden's heart beeped rapidly, not know why, but the smile made his day.

"Thanks Jayden." Emily smiled, as she give a huge towards Jayden, who was surprised by his youngest team mate, but he saw the others urging him to return, since her back was facing them. Jayden finally returned, a sensation burning through him.

"Your welcome, Em. By the way, what did he mean by, 'you got more than one older sister?" Jayden asked, suspiciously, when the red and yellow rangers stopped. Emily looked down, as she walked a little ways from the rangers.

"Well…there's a secret I had to keep from you guys…" Emily started, her heart breaking, for she knew she was breaking the promise she gave towards Gia five and a half years ago.

"What is the secret, Emily?" Antonio asked, clearly worried for his younger team mate. Emily was really glad she had good friends like Antonio, Mike, Kevin, Mia, and…Jayden.

Emily gulped as she looked up at her friends, her face with sadness. "I have an older sister, named Gia Moran."

Everyone looked at each other, then gasping. "No way!"

Emily sighed. "That's not the only thing…" she said sadly. Mia walked up to her younger best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Gia Moran is more than my older sister. She's the yellow super Megaforce ranger."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we had been getting destroyed every single time!" Prince Vekar exclaimed, as he kept punching some X-borgs. Damaras and Levira exchanged glances.

"I believe I can re-change that." A voice answered, causing the three action commanders to turn around to face a monster that was red, with deep golden yellow eyes, and through his whole body was red, and red stuff dripping with every step he made. "My name is Master Xandred. I am the master of the Sanzu river," The monster exclaimed. Prince Vekar looked interested, but then again really suspicious.

"Keep going…"

Master Xandred chuckled. "If we work together, we can unleash the ultimate power of Demons, that can defeat any ranger at all. We will be unstoppable. You'll be able to impress your father, and I will be able to flood the earth with my Sanzu river… are you in?"

Prince Vekar chuckled evilly, a new idea forming in his mind.

"Oh I am in alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? You like the first chapter?! Both teams will unite as one in the next chapter!

More sisterly and romantic love will happen also!

R & R!

IAMTHEWOLF


	2. Sisters Reunite

Well, it seems as a lot of people are loving this fanfic, and I've seen some others are starting to get acknowledged…awesomeness!

It only been like…5 days? (We're talking about ME. I usually update the same story like every 2 weeks, XD) and I am already updating? Kinda odd…but in a good way!

You guys are awesome! Keep it coming! :)

R & R!

The faster you review, the faster I will update! :)

**Chapter 2: Sisters Reunite**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Harwood County High School, New York._

The rangers just left the school and where walking home, and everyone was throwing random questions at Gia, who was about to run off from them.

"_Rangers, I have very important news to tell you._" Gosei boomed, as he was talking through Troy's pirate morpher.

Everyone stopped their attention from Gia, and nodded towards Gosei's voice.

"Let's go. Then we'll discuss this, 'Emily' later." Troy ordered, giving a weird look towards Gia, who rolled her eyes. Emma sighed, clearly hurt and Gia saw the look on her best friend's face. Her frown went even deeper. She's gotta to fix this.

_At the Command Center…_

"Oh rangers! You're back!" Tensou exclaimed wildly, zooming around the ranger's feet, causing Emma to fall into Noah. Noah turned to her in a swift motion, having the faces only inches away. Their eyes locked, but Emma immediately pushed herself off of him.

"Noah! I am so sorry! I am so clumsy!" Emma apologized, her face a deep red, and was glad that they were still in the dark hallway of the Command Center. Gia smiled their way, liking the little scene between her best friend and her nerdy friend.

"I-It's fine!" Noah accepted, his voice was a little shaky. Both stayed a little distant from each other, and Jake shook his head, since he was right behind the two. Gia looked over at Troy, who Troy ignored her smile, and he walked off into the opening where Gosei was. Gia sighed in guilt. Jake saw this, and sighed, shaking his head.

Once the rangers got into the center, Gosei already was speaking to them.

"_Rangers, you are going to go move to Chicago."_

Everyone gasped. "What?!" They shouted in unison.

"_You rangers will be joining the Samurai Rangers there. I already sent a message to their Mentor, Mentor Ji._" Everyone's jaws dropped. Everyone's eyes fixed on Gia. Gia's smile was as wide from ear to ear, but when she saw the stares, it turned into a frown.

"What?"

"Well, we are staring at _you_ because _you_ have a secret sister there." Troy snapped at her. Gia looked at him startled. Her face turned into complete anger.

"Well sorry for trying to keep my promise to my little sister!" Gia shouted back. Troy rolled his eyes dramatically. Noah and Emma exchanged glances, and Jake took a step back not wanting to be involved in all of this.

Gia clutched her fists together, "How would you feel if you had to be sent away at 12 years old and train _day and night_ to be a power ranger?! I left my whole family! Emily and Serena where the _only_ members I had that was the closest to me! I was lucky that Emma was with me!" Gia shouted, her eyes tearing up. Troy gulped, now regretting his actions he did.

"_TROY! GIA! Stop fighting this instant! You two are primary rangers of this team. I better have you two take the lead. But right now, you five are gonna live with the samurai rangers. You five leave tomorrow. You are dismissed._" Gosei boomed as he urged the rangers to leave. Everyone turned away, but then he added, "_Gia, you stay. I need a word with you._" Gia gave a glare towards the others, as she turned around and stood where she was. The rest sighed, as they left the Command Center.

"Yes…Gosei?"

"_Gia…I need you to watch over the others. They don't know how important this team up will be. Especially Troy._" Gosei explained. Gia stomped her foot down when Gosei mentioned Troy.

"How dare he thinks that just because I had kept _one little secret_ because of me keeping a promise to my sisters is that I am some betrayer now!?" Gia shouted, letting all her anger out.

"He_ doesn't know how to handle things that have been thrown at him all at once._" Gia scoffed.

"I've had that happen to me all the time."

"_Just watch over them. You are dismissed now._" Gosei said lastly, as he then got powered down. For good. Gia looked over to reveal that apparently Tensou was powered down as well. She sighed as she walked out of the Command Center.

"Don't worry Emily. I'm finally coming home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At the Shiba Dojo…_

"Rangers…I have important news to tell all of you. Please all of you sit down in the living room." Mentor Ji responded, as then everyone looked at each other quizzically, but they all obeyed.

"What's up Ji?" Mike asked. The samurai rangers finally settled in their seats. Mentor Ji sighed as he faced his students.

"You six aren't the only power rangers of this generation." Mentor Ji announced. Everyone exchanged glances, and Emily frowned. Mia sighed, as she gave her younger best friend a small hug.

"Well, we know that…kind of." Kevin responded, technically for the whole team. Mentor Ji focused his attention towards Emily.

"Emily…you told them. Didn't you?" Mentor Ji asked, clearly angry but then again afraid. Which was really odd for Jayden, since he never saw this side of Mentor Ji before.

Emily nodded, her head low. Mentor Ji sighed. "So you know about the super Megaforce rangers?"

"We only know about Emily's sister, Kiera or something." Mike answered. Emily shot him a death glare. Mike's throat went dry. "I mean Gia?" Emily shook her head.

"Her name is Gia Marie Moran. " Emily corrected sadly. She knew something was up.

"Well, I have some special news. They will be coming. Here actually. They're coming to live with us." Mentor Ji announced again. Everyone shot up from their seats, and Emily was the freaked one out of them all.

"WHAT!?" They yelled together. Mentor Ji sighed.

"I haven't finished…please calm down." He ordered, as then everyone slowly sat back down in their seats, but Emily sat straight up from her seat, clearly wondering what Mentor Ji is saying.

"There's only one reason that they are coming here."

"And that is about what, Amigo?" Antonio asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"There's a new threat coming. And it's more powerful than Xandred will ever be." Mentor Ji explained. Everyone felt as if all their hard work turned into nothing. Emily was the only one who didn't look surprised.

"Then why does this have to involve with the super Megaforce rangers?" Emily asked, snapping. Everyone looked at her, clearly shocked.

"Because if you two teams come together as one, you'll be unstoppable with power."

'I don't want such 'power'! I want where they are now! Gia is good where she is!" Emily snapped back, as she stood up, her hands clutched. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Emily…"

"I'm sorry Mentor Ji, but where they are now, they are probably cursing us out from head to toe. Especially Gia." Emily shouted, everyone flinched from the yellow ranger's outburst.

"Emily…please calm down. Let me explain…"Mentor Ji started, but Emily's tears already fallen, as she ran out of the living room. Everyone stood up.

"I'll go look for her." Mia said reassuringly, but Jayden took a step forward.

"I'll do it." Jayden said, as he got a nod from Mia, as he then went to go find Emily.

When Jayden left the room, everyone looked over at Mentor Ji. Mentor Ji sighed, clearly knew what would happen when poor Emily heard this.

"Ji, you know how this probably is for Emily." Mike responded, as he looked gloomy. Mentor Ji shook his head…ignoring Mike's comment.

"Let her take time. The rangers are coming tomorrow afternoon." As then Mentor Ji went to go make lunch.

"Tomorrow!? How come tomorrow? That is not fantastico!" Antonio responded, as he looked over at Kevin, Mia, and Mike.

"This is totally going to freak Emily out." Mia muttered, as she was in deep thought. Mike was gonna comment, but Kevin beat him to it.

"She is probably wondering why they are coming." Kevin answered her. Mike looked at them.

"But didn't you see her face? It looked as if she did knew…but didn't want it to happen if they did come over for the team-up." Mike advised, and everyone looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"You…you actually said something good for once." Kevin answered, nodding his head. Mike rolled his eyes. Mia sighed.

"Mike is right. I did see that. I just hope we get along with them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily!" Jayden searched franticly for the Yellow ranger, searching in everyone's rooms. He knew that he and the others where gonna have roommates soon. He knew that Emily didn't like it. Not one bit. And he didn't know why. Why didn't he? Because he never asked. Why did he never ask? Because he was a chump. Jayden's mind of thought lingered back to Emily, as he spotted blonde locks sitting on the steps of in front of the Dojo. She was watching a sunset. Jayden's heart beeped a mile of minute when he saw her outline in the middle of the sun, and Jayden thought she was beautiful.

"Emily…" Jayden muttered, as he sat next to her. Emily didn't look at him, as he saw that tears where falling heavily on her face. Jayden's heart clogged at the sight. "What's wrong?"

"You can't know…It's terrible." Emily sobbed, as she used her sleeve to wipe her tears. She didn't want her fearless leader to see her like this. It was too embarrassing. She could tell Jayden was gonna laugh at her and tease her. "I know your gonna laugh."

Jayden shook his head. "I'll never laugh at you, Emily. But if I may ask, why are you so worried that we are gonna meet your sister's team?" Jayden asked quietly, pulling his knees to his chest, and staring over at Emily. He didn't want her to cry. It hurt too much in his heart, and he never know why.

"I-I d-don't know if she'll like me." Emily wavered out. Jayden sighed, knowing why.

"Emily…do you really think that Gia is gonna hate you?"

"If she finds out that I broke her promise." Jayden sighed.

"Emily…"Jayden started, as Emily started bawling again. Jayden knew what only one thing left to do. He scooted closer to Emily, as he gently pulled Emily to his chest, as she sobbed into his shoulder, her hands clutching deeply into Jayden's shirt.

"Don't worry. I got you. We all do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day…_

The rangers took a long last night to suffer since they will be having to share with the 'megaforce' rangers. Emily was the quiet one out of all of the rangers. Mia sighed as she looked over at her younger best friend.

"Emily-" Mia started, but got cut off when the gap sensor rang. Everyone looked at one another, as they then ran out of the room. Mentor Ji knew something, as he just shook his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1:21 P.M., Chicago.

The Megaforce rangers had finally landed in Chicago. There was two seats per row, and the partners where Gia and Emma, Jake and Noah, and Troy and Orion. Orion just recently found out about going to another state, and he had the window seat, as he kept looking over the window. Jake and Noah where the chatty ones, and they were in the middle of Gia/Emma's row, as so was Orion/Troy's so the four had to hear the conversation of the green and blue. Gia wasn't saying nothing at all, as she was looking blankly into space. Emma nudged her, causing Gia to get out of her thought.

"Gia…"' Gia cut her off.

"Look Emma, I am so sorry I didn't tell you any sooner." Gia apologized, clearly guilty of the silence of the two childhood best friends. Emma sighed.

"Look, it's actually my fault. I was so mad about how I found out, and I never thought on how hard it was for you to deal this about meeting Emily and possibly Serena too." Emma explained, as she looked into Gia's eyes, clearly concerned for her stubborn blonde best friend. Gia felt ten times better, but then got a tap on her shoulder as she whirled her head around to reveal Troy. He was kneeling by Gia's seat, since Gia had the aisle seat, and she was surprised.

"Troy, what are you-"

"Look Gia, Emma was right. I was too caught up about how you kept a secret from the team, and I didn't know what overtook me, but I knew I felt as if I was betrayed." Troy apologized. Emma smiled at the scene. Gia smirked.

"Don't get all Lovey Dovey on me Troy. But I forgive you" Gia remarked, as the three rangers chuckled. The plane finally landed, as the six rangers cheered, and Troy went back to his seat, smiling broadly.

_An Hour later..._

The Megaforce rangers where walking through the busy streets of Chicago, and the rangers where giving Troy death glares, since they where literally walking in circles.

"Troy, Dude, you sure you know where we are going?" Jake huffed. Troy nodded.

"I know where we are…I hope." Troy stated, but muttering the last statement.

Just then, they heard screaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1:15 P.M., Chicago.

The samurai rangers finally met up with the Nighlock from yesterday.

"You are going down!" Jayden cried, as he pointed threateningly towards the Nighlock. The nighlock only chuckled.

"Seems as if you know the pathetic yellow ranger's devious little secret?!" The Nighlock snapped. Emily clutched her samuraizer.

"Let's get this guy!" Emily snapped, looking over towards Jayden as he nodded her way.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The rest yelled together, "Go Go Samurai!" they said again. "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" Antonio shouted with them.

"Red Ranger, Ready!"

"Blue Ranger, Ready!"

"Green Ranger, Ready!"

"Yellow Ranger, Ready!"

"Pink Ranger, Ready!"

"Gold Ranger, Ready!"

The rangers got engulfed into their respective colored suits, as they then charged towards the Nighlock. It only chuckled, but the samurai rangers didn't hear.

Mia and Kevin where the first ones to come after the Nighlock, trying to get a head start with Kevin shooting some arrows, with Mia waving powerful winds towards the Nighlock but the nighlock only dodged the attacks, like last time as he swung a blow towards both of them, but they saw this, as they swiftly dodged the blow, as then both punched his gut, causing him to stumble back.

Mike looked over at Emily, who just ran after the nighlock. Mike ran after her…kind of hurt and confused.

"Earth Slicer!"

"Forest Vortex!"

The Earth Slicer and the green leaf tornado went together, as it then made the Earth slicer bigger, and more powerful. It sliced the Nighlock's causing him to groan in pain, and roll away from the rangers. But then he felt as if millions of small blades went through him and he saw that the gold ranger was stabbing him rapidly, but when he tried to get a grip on him, the gold ranger jumped away. The Nighlock didn't have time to react when he got slammed again with the red ranger's 'fire smasher'. The nighlock groaned, as he rolled away from the rangers, little did the samurai rangers know, the Nighlock got up like nothing ever happened.

"Surprise!" the nighlock shouted. The rangers gasped.

"How could he survive when we did all that power?!" Mia exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Now here's my turn!" the nighlock screamed, as it blasted a huge explosion towards the rangers, and it was so fast that the rangers didn't have time to react. The rangers fell over each other, as they all de-morphed, groaning in pain.

"You rangers are toast! Don't underestimate a nighlock with talents!" The nighlock screeched, as it walked up to the rangers, and picked up Emily, choking her, Jayden kept trying to get up, but his body kept throbbing in pain, causing him to fall back where he was.

"Emily!" The others yelled, each trying to get up, but each miserably failed.

"_SURPRISE!"_ A voice yelled, causing everyone to flinch and look over to their right. The sight took their breath away.

The super Megaforce rangers. Apparently, the Yellow ranger came storming the nighlock, causing him to fly back, like with Jayden's strike., but she barely touched him. The five other rangers helped their counterparts up. Mike was starring oddly at the yellow and pink rangers.

"What's up?" The yellow ranger asked, as she gently helped Emily back to Jayden. Emily was flabbergasted.

"G-Gia?"

"Hey lil sis." Gia responded. Her team mates ran after the nighlock, and then the pink grabbed Gia's arm.

"Gia! Let's go!" The pink ranger exclaimed. The samurai rangers where just so dumbfounded, as they gawked. Gia gave a quick hug towards Emily, even though Gia was still morphed. Gia then ran out to battle.

"Damn, they look awesome!" Mike exclaimed, clearly not seeing an evil Emily. Emily pinched him as hard as she could, as Mike yelped out. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't you talk to my sister like that!" Emily snapped. Everyone looked at each other. All the rangers focused their attention towards the super Megaforce rangers.

"Let's switch ranger keys!" The red ranger called out, as his team lined up on his sides. The others nodded, as they then pulled out the Wildforce ranger keys.

"Blazing Lion! Red Wildforce Ranger!"

"Surging Shark! Blue Wildforce Ranger!"

"Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wildforce Ranger!"

"Iron Bison! Black Wildforce Ranger!"

"Noble Tiger! White Wildforce Ranger!"

"Howling Wolf! Lunar Wolf Ranger!"

"Whoa…" Kevin admired, as Mia was also.

The Megaforce rangers ran straight for the nighlock, and before they knew it, the Nighlock was destroyed. Everyone gawked. The Megaforce rangers turned around, and faced the samurai rangers.

"That was clearly an action Commander." Troy commented, as they powered down towards their regular form. Gia ignored, as then she and Emily stepped up.

Emily's eyes watered when she saw her sister, even though Gia was still morphed.

"Gia…" Emily let out, her emotions taking the best of her. Gia was about half a foot taller than Emily, but Emily didn't care. Gia smiled, as she finally de-morphed. All of the samurai rangers were shocked, and Mike smirked.

"She's hot." Mike answered, but earned a death glare from Mia, and Mike shut up.

Emily didn't do anything, as she gave Gia a huge hug. Gia sighed heavily, closing her eyes, returning her little sister's hug.

"I missed you, Emily." Gia started, and by now both the sister's eyes where tearing up, clearly happy to see the other.

Both teams saw the sisterly love between their yellow rangers and they know it was gonna be alright.

For now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, isn't that special? Well I did tell you that the teams did meet…kind of…

Also, what's going on with Emily? Is it because of Gia or is it because of something else?

R & R! The faster of you review, the faster I will update!

IAMTHEWOLF

"_I'm not a born leader, I am just a tough act to follow."_


	3. Joining As One

Hello! You guys seems to be holding unto this story for dear life, so I decided to give you guys another chapter!

I hope you guys love it!

A/N: Also, thanks towards jg13145 about the location of the Samurai rangers! Honestly, it has been so long since I watched samurai/super samurai that I forgot where they LIVE!(Except the Shiba Dojo)

Now on with the Moran Story….

* * *

**Chapter 3: Joining as One**

"Jayden! What's up?" Troy exclaimed, as then he walked up towards the red samurai ranger. Jayden smirked, as then the both leaders had done a 'bro-hug.' Meanwhile, behind Jayden were a baffled Kevin, Mike, and Antonio. Noah, Jake, and Orion where doing the same, but behind Troy.

"Umm, Troy dude, you know these guys?" Jake asked, as he looked oddly suspicious towards the male samurai rangers, except Jayden. Mike gave a glare towards Jake.

"Yeah, who are you?" Mike asked, as then both boys started to walk towards each other, clearly eyeing the other. Jake made a low grunt.

"Name's Jake. The _Green_ Super Megaforce Ranger. Knowingly can transform into any ranger of the past." Jake practically bragged. Before Mike could counterattack, Kevin grabbed unto his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hey! Kev! Lay off!"

"Mike! Stop it! Remember they basically sacrificed their whole lives in their town to come live with us! So please quiet down!" Kevin tried to exclaim. Noah then stepped in front of the two green rangers.

"I'm Sorry! My name's Noah. Formerly known as the best friend of the guy who just basically bragged about his powers." Noah apologized,as he gave a short glare towards Jake, who looked the other way. Kevin made a small smile.

"Kevin. Known as the Blue Samurai ranger. Nice to meet you." Kevin responded, as then both boys shook hands. Troy and Jayden seemed to be off in the distance, talking about some random thing.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Orion seemed to be hitting it off, by Antonio _already_ showing Orion about fishing.

In the background, apparently all the girls acted as if they didn't know each other since forever. Mia and Emma had hit off really well…

"So you cook?! We should totally cook together for our teams!" Mia exclaimed, as she had a big smile splattered across her face. Emma apparently had the same smile.

"Totally! I've known Gia since forever, and she _never_ cooks!" Emma explained. Both girls then had giggled. Gia and Emily where off in their own little world, catching up on their life's.

"Gia! How's school?" Emily started, as both girls where sitting on a nearby bench, looking over the ocean which was in their view. Gia smirked.

"Usual. Guys trying to hook me up with them. Please tell me that you took care of your 'problem'?" Gia sighed, as she raised an eyebrow towards Emily. Emily gulped.

"W-Well…"

Gia rolled her eyes, remembering when she and Serena had to stick up for her little sister back then…

_Flashback…_

_Little 10-year-old Emily Moran was carrying her light yellow backpack over her shoulder, walking with her head low towards class. She tried her best to ignore all the hurtful glares and disgusted faces that was staring straight towards her. Why can't she be a normal girl before?_

"_Hey look, it's the flute-girl! Maybe she can do that boring tune towards my grandmother!" A boy taunted, as he stood straight in front of Emily. Emily tried her best not to cry._

"_P-please leave me alone. The flute is a sweet melodic tune that's-" Emily started, but then a huge bust of laughter and erupted._

"_DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS? IT'S A sweet melodic TUNE!" Another boy boasted, as even more laughter erupted in the halls. Emily couldn't handle no more, as tears started flowing downwards on her cheeks. _

"_Aw! Lookie Here! Here comes the tears! Cry-baby! Cry-baby!" All the kids taunted, in a bad melodic tone, as Emily covered her ears from the sound._

_She pushed herself from the boys and the laughter, and before long she had ran into even more trouble._

"_Watch where you're going, you pest!" A girl swatted, as she slapped Emily right across the face. The girls behind the main girl had evil snickers on their faces. Emily just kept bawling and wailing._

"_HEY!"_

_Everyone flinched, as they turned their heads towards the entrance. Everyone's eyes where literally bulged out of their sockets._

_The Moran sisters. _

_The two sisters that had the looks, popularity and scariness. The complete package._

"_LAY OFF OF MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU MORONS!" A 11-year-old girl named Gia Moran, as she stormed up towards the boys, as while Serena did with the girls._

"_G-Gia! W-We Were just-" The main boy wavered, as his whole body shaking, staring into the cold eyes of the one girl he didn't want to mess up with._

"_If you DARE mess with my innocent little sister, you ALL will be in the wrath of my anger!" Gia growled, as she bawled her fist into the boy's face, as he nodded controllably, as so did the other two boys. _

"_Katie! How dare you slap my little sister!" As then, the oldest, another 11-year-old Serena Moran boasted._

"_I-Im S-sorry! we wont ever tease her again!"_

_Serena then pushed Katie towards the floor, as then Katie basically crawled away in terror, the other two girls already gone._

_RING!_

_All of the children rushed to their classes, leaving the three Moran sisters alone in the hallway._

"_Em, are you alright?" Serena asked, as she turned back around, and helped up the teary-eyed Emily. She nodded slowly._

_Gia then walked over, as she cracked her knuckles. "I swear if he didn't have a crush on me, I seriously would have stuffed him in the nearby trashcan…"_

"_Gia! More focus on Emily please!" Serena whispered towards Gia, as Gia made a weak smile._

"_Sorry…" Gia responded, as then Emily stopped crying._

"_Guys…this is all my fault…" Emily stuttered, whipping her teary-eyes with her sleeve. Gia sighed as she looked at Emily in the eyes._

"_Emily, I will always protect you. You're my little sister. Even if it kills me."_

_End of flashback…_

Emily made a small smile. "Well I got friends now that will protect me. Mia…Jayden…"

Gia raised an eyebrow. "Jayden? Who's this Jayden?"

"Me."

The two girls looked behind them, to reveal the Megaforce and samurai teams looking at them. Jake and Mike seemed to calm up, the others seem to be in a regular conversation. Troy and Jayden where up right beside them. Gia gave a low growl.

"If you dare hurt her I'll-"

"Gia! Calm down…Jayden is a big brother to me. Except not blood related." Emily reassured her statement, her cheeks slightly pink. Although her heart said otherwise when she said, '_big brother_.'

As then, Jayden's samuraizer had beeped, taking all of the ranger's attention.

_During the conversation… _(**Bold-Mentor Ji** / _Italics-Jayden)_

"_Mentor Ji?"_

"**Jayden! Have you united with the Megaforce rangers yet?"**

"_Well I wouldn't say 'united' but we did meet each other."_

"**I need you and the rangers to bring them back to the Dojo. Something has happened."**

"_Okay, we're on our way."_

"**Please Hurry."**

Jayden hung up, as he then whistled to get the attention of all the rangers. He turned towards the Super Megaforce rangers.

"Okay, I just got a call from Mentor Ji. He says he wants to meet you six. It has to be important. Probably about the new evil that is threatening the planet." Jayden said, as then the six nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this over with." Gia mumbled, as she ran up with the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back at the Shiba Dojo…_

"Thank you, Troy for listening to Gosei." Mentor Ji had explained, as he had a family hug with Troy.

"WHAT?!"

The two turned around to meet with the baffled samurai and Megaforce rangers.

"Oh can I tell them…Uncle?"

"WHAT!?"

Troy smirked, as he faced his comrades. "This is a secret that was only met for my family. 'Mentor Ji' is my long-lasting uncle. Me and him keep in touch once in a while, but we don't tell eachother about our ranger experiences. I acted rather strangely back at the Command Center is because it was all planned. Mentor Ji told me about the teamup with his team the morning the day Gosei told us we were gonna be teaming up with the Samurai Rangers." Troy said rather fast. Everyone seemed to be clearly dumbfounded, even Jayden and Noah.

"This seems to be out of whack now." Jake commented, as Mike nodded. The rest nodded with them.

"So you knew about this team-up all along?" Orion asked.

Mentor Ji nodded. "I know about that Gosei hasn't been enough help, so we both decided to make you six come over here."

The Megaforce rangers nodded, showing him that they understood.

"Now on to the main story here…"Mentor Ji trailed off, as he walked towards the main living room, the twelve rangers trailing behind him. In the main living room, it looked completely different rather than what the samurai rangers had lived in.

In the room was, (Think of the Command Center's Walls, except that it was actually a WALL and not a cave). There was windows on the outside (Think of Ninja Storm's place a little bit), but it was blocked by rock. In the middle of the room was the same furniture that was in the previous room. The Samurai looked even more shocked than the Megaforce rangers.

"You people can sure be creepy sometimes…" Orion muttered, as he shivered in his silver leather jacket. Jayden seemed to be the most affected though.

"Wh-What happened to the main living room…?"

"Jayden, all along this Dojo was made for this team-up. You rangers are more than fighting just Master Xandred and Prince Vekar…"

Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment.

"That would be…?" Gia asked, standing oddly close next to Emily, who sighed silently.

Mentor Ji looked rather oddly flustered.

"You'll be fighting for your lives."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back up at the Armada Fleet..._

"Did you find it?!" Prince Vekar asked harshly, as he looked at the main ship of the Armada. Master Xandred made an evil chuckle.

"Not yet. I am taking my time with this battle. I plan not to fail for the _second_. Those rangers will be dead in a matter of seconds once we get our hands on that mask."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O-Our l-lives?" Emily muttered, seemingly to be not the only one who was clearly shocked out of her wits.

"Yes. I was told once I live here, that it will probably take my life to keep you kids alive. You twelve are the chosen."

Mike raised a brow, as so did Jake. "Chosen? Wouldn't you think we are already chosen, since we're power rangers?

Mentor Ji sighed, looking down at his cane he was holding. "Well, that's why I chose Jayden to tell you, Kevin, Mike, Mia, Emily and Antonio is that you will not just be trying to save your lives, you will be saving the life's of others, including your families."

Gia and Emily exchanged worried frowns, and the others were in their own mind of thoughts, thinking of the families they had to abandon to save them…especially the Megaforce rangers.

"Keep going…" Troy said, his tone and look seem to be calm, but inside he was shaking.

"I have been told from Lauren that Master Xandred is planning to resurrect himself and Prince Vekar into a beast that even surpasses Emperor Mavro."

The Samurai/Megaforce rangers gasped, their eyes huge from the information.

Gia, being the stubborn girl she is, thought of a dirty mind. "T-together?"

Everyone couldn't help it, but they all made a smirk, and giggled.

Mentor Ji gave them a wicked glare that meant, 'this is not a joking manner,' which immediately then they all stopped.

"G-go on…" Jake wavered out.

"I can't tell everything. But for now, you six will be staying with your color counterpart."

Seemingly, everyone seemed to be fine with it. Gia and Emily smiled at each other, Mia and Emma jumped for joy, while the guys smirked at their other counterpart.

Mentor Ji sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the floor.

"Lauren…where are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With the ranger's rooms…_

_Troy and Jayden…_

"Before we start this 'unite as one', can you please tell me how this works?" Troy asked, as he dropped his red/black backpack on the spare bed that Jayden had to pull out under his bed.

"What works?"

"You know…training, eating…school work."

"School work? Me and the others of my team just started school last Wednesday. We don't have any 'school work.'"

"You got to be kidding me?"

"What?"

Troy shook his. "You NEVER went to school before?"

Jayden stopped making his blankets on his bed and looked back his Megaforce counterpart. He knew it was probably best that he told Troy about his past. "To be honest, I never went outside of the dojo when I was little."

Troy looked shocked at this remark. "But how come a few months ago you met me, Jake, and Noah? At the mall in Harwood?"

Jayden made a small smirk at that one. "Well, during that time, I wanted to see what Harwood County New York looked like. It was a break from fighting and all. Kevin went back to see his father, and took a small competition with swimming. Mike just basically went back to the arcade the whole time and met up with his friends. Antonio took a week-long fishing trip around the world, learning all different types of fishing techniques. Mia took a cruise, learning how to cook. She still is a mess…"Jayden started, shivering at the thought of Mia's cooking.

He looked at Troy, who motioned him to go on. He forgot one more person.

Emily.

"Well? You forgot Gia's little sister, and your comrade, Emily." Troy responded to him. Jayden sighed.

"I didn't have time to ask what she did with her break. But knowing her enough, I bet she went back to see her family. Seeing her old life as a teenager again, her mom…dad…Serena…" Jayden explained, but his voice got low at the last word, Troy barely hearing it.

But Troy did caught Jayden's cheeks turning a slight pink, and Jayden was rubbing the back of his neck. Troy knew not to tease him about it, but come on?

Troy was _so _gonna kill Jake for turning him into this 'person.'

_Noah and Kevin…_

"So, have you ever been to Panorama City before?" Kevin asked looking up at his Megaforce counterpart, as when both boys where basically sitting on their opposite side of the rooms. Kevin was reading the Samurai Book, while Noah was in a science comic.

Noah sighed. "Actually, I haven't. My whole life was centered around me being in my room and studying all about Earth's environments and secrets. Which is why I am not that much physically coordinated."

Kevin nodded his head, probably being the first to understand his meaning. "Mine was not just so far away from yours, either. My mother died when I was only 6 years old. My father wanted me to be a swimmer, since my mother was a famous swimmer athlete all across the globe. So my life was centered around Swimming in the Olympics." Kevin explained calmly to Noah.

Kevin didn't know why he felt so comfortable with this guy. He was just basically a stranger. But somehow, this guy felt really trustworthy. The only other person who knew about Kevin's past was Mia. Mia only knew was because Kevin doesn't know how to put his feelings around her, which to him, is a total 'weirdo'.

Noah sighed. "I can sense that you are in deep thought."

Kevin sighed. "You caught me. I just never told anyone about my past. Not even Mentor Ji or Jayden knows. Only Mia." Kevin responded to him. Noah seemed to understand, and Kevin added, "She's the only one I feel close enough to that can keep a secret."

Noah sighed. "I'm with you on that one. I only told Emma about mine. She is really such an amazing girl. She's the only one who knows my desire of the Earth, and she loves it as well. I think that's one of our strongest connections with each other." Noah said to Kevin.

Kevin knew, he was gonna get really close with this guy.

_Jake and Mike…_

"I can't believe Mentor Ji got me stuck with _you_." Mike muttered, as when both boys where basically avoiding the other. No one knew why, or maybe just because how they are much alike. But the pride and confidence probably told otherwise.

"Trust me. I'd rather be stuck in the outside heat than be with you." Jake responded rather harshly, as he then slung his black backpack onward on the bed. He didn't notice that zipper was open, and a gaming disc dropped, landed on the floor with a big…

_THUD!_

Jake and Mike then immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the gaming disc. Mike's eyes went wide. Mike was the first to speak.

"Y-You…Play Battle Force: Retribution Unleashed?" Mike muttered, his position the same, as so was Jake's.(Made-up game)

"Yes. Yes I do."

That's when it started.

_Orion and Antonio…_

"You NEVER went fishing before?!" Antonio exaggerated, as he basically went berserk once Orion told him he was from another planet. Antonio was mainly shocked that Orion was a miner, so he barely went near rivers, lakes, or seas where fishing is going on at.

"Nope. In Andresia mainly all healthy males would go underground and mine. It wasn't before long when I HAD to fish. I only reeled in a couple of rainbow fish."

Antonio's eyes basically bulged out of their sockets. "R-RAINBOW FISH?! DID YOU JUST SAY RAINBOW FISH?!" Antonio screeched. Orion seemed taken-back, so he nodded drastically. Not knowing what the Hispanic boy might do.

"Y-Yes, I-"

"Rainbow Fish are _EXTREMELY_ rare in America! If you ever caught one, it is known to be worth millions of dollars! If I ever gotten my hands on a _rainbow fish_ I SURELY wouldn't _eat_ it!"(Don't worry, its made-up)

Orion was too scared to speak. "I-I was S-Starving…"

Antonio shook his head. "Not when it's a_ FISH _that can basically turn your whole life around!"

Orion then knew it was gonna be a long year.

_Emma and Mia…_

During the whole time, the two pink rangers where talking like as if they were life-long best friends that didn't see each other for years.

"So I hear you cook?!" Mia asked rather happily, so joyful to see another ranger that enjoys cooking, and especially since it's her Megaforce counterpart. Emma didn't seem the quite unexcited as well, seeing another person that loves cooking.

Whenever Emma gotten Gia into a kitchen, she was SO glad that she still had hair on her head and body parts attached to her body. Emma would say something to Gia, like chop the tomatoes, and Gia would 'accidently' grab the apples.

Or when Emma said to turn the Oven on to 460 degrees, Gia would turn it up to 650 or 250. MAN Emma was pissed. Even though Emma loves Gia to death, sometimes she could be overwhelming, and wanting to strangle Gia by the neck.

"Of course I can! I especially love to make pie's, on special holidays!" Emma smiled, as she then put down her light pink bag unto neatly set bed that Mia made, which was on the opposite side of Mia's.

Mia nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, honestly, I don't think you should bring a Moran inside a kitchen." Mia said rather warningly.

Emma just giggled. "Have you SEEN Gia with a knife?!"

Both girls shivered at the sight.

None the less, they talked more and more.

_Gia and Emily…_

"Gia, how was dad when you, Emma and he left?" Emily asked rather strangely and Gia raised a brow at her younger sister, but Gia didn't protest.

"Fine. But my memory is a little foggy. But it was really a pain when I and dad had to erase Emma's memory of us four hanging out together."

Emily sighed. "Will Emma ever get to see that memory again? I really liked the old Emma."

"Hopefully Emily, just hope."

Gia gulped when both sisters fell silent for a couple of minutes. She knew she had to tell Emma about it. She didn't know how her best friend is gonna react. Shouldn't you know how you're life-long childhood best friend is gonna react? Shouldn't you tell them all your secrets, and know how they will react? Gia never thought of this before, but it hit her like a ton of bricks. Until a sweet-melodic voice broke her thoughts.

"Gia?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Before we knew about this 'Team-up,' me and the others decided to have a break. So I decided to return to see Mama, Papa and Serena again..."

Gia stopped making her bed and looked over towards Emily. "Did they ever tell you what would happen if that did?!" Gia didn't think, and her voice had a rose of anger and it wasn't pleasant.

"Gia…I didn't know where to go. I did plan to stay here with Mentor Ji and Jayden, but once I found out that Jayden was gonna go somewhere, I didn't think and I went back home and-"

"EMILY! This is against our rules! Do you know the consequences?!" Gia roared. Emily started to get teary eyed.

"G-Gia…I-…"

Gia then realized her face was only inches away from Emily's, her hands clutched in fists. She slowly backed away, her bangs covering her face.

"What happened?" Gia said rather-of-factly.

"They didn't seem to mind. They greeted me, hugged me, said they missed me and you…"

"And?"

"And…they said…"

"They said?"

"They said Serena was getting better alright!?" Emily said rather forcibly, her body shaking, as she sat at the edge of her bed, her eyes still filled with tears. It wasn't before long when a tear fell. Gia didn't seem to notice this.

"Serena's getting better?! Alright!" Gia cheered, pumping her fist in the air, but then the shock hit her like a ton of bricks, again. She blinked, and looked over towards Emily, who was silently clutching her skinny jeans, tears free-falling.

"E-Emily…"

"If Serena comes back…"

"Emily, you don't have to say it…"

"I won't be the Yellow Samurai ranger again."

* * *

Phew…! Hey guys! Hoped you loved this BIG chapter! Probably one of my biggest! :D

So, what's going on with Lauren? How is she involved in all of this already?

Why did Gia and Emily's father erased Emma's memory of her playing with his three daughters?

Will Serena get better and take Emily's place, or will Evil get in the way?!

Read and Review to find out!

R & R!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
